


Cherry Blossom Proposal

by fairykaine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: But niles is in looooooooove, Corrin is also clueless, Crush, Fluff, Frucking, Gardens, Gay, Kissing, Leon is clueless, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nohr | Conquest Route, Studying, Uh i dunno any other tags, cherry blossom trees, ear biting, i may have used some lines from the s support but i did add my own twist lol, lol, proposal, this is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Niles is in love with Corrin, and he decides today is the day to tell him his feelings.





	

By the Gods, he was nervous.

The archer bit his lip as he looked at the man of his dreams, conversing with his master, Leo.

AKA, Prince Corrin of Nohr.

After their discussions about the past, he had become.. Drawn to him. And in the recent weeks, Niles knew that he.. That he had fallen in love. Head over heels in love. The “I want to marry you” in love.

And Gods, he had to tell him. He had to, or his heart would explode. He already picked out a ring, a simple, cheap ring, but one that also shone. The semi-hard part was over.

Now, the real hard part would begin. Telling Corrin how he felt. And by the way his heart was beating, if he didn’t get some time to propose, he might have a heart attack right there on the floor.

So, after Prince Leo finished talking to Corrin and bid his brother farewell, Niles swallowed and went up to the prince.

 

“My apologies for bothering you, Prince Leo, but I have a question.” he bowed in front of his liege. 

“Oh! Niles. What is it?” Prince Leo said, closing his study book. 

“Well.. I was wondering, if Prince Corrin was free today. I’d like to converse with him.”  
“Ah, I see. Well, Corrin is not busy today, so it’d be a nice time to talk to him.” Leo sighed. “If only all of the retainers got along so well with Corrin. Thank you for putting in the effort to get along, Niles.”

Yeah. Get along? More like I’m in love with him, Niles thought. “It’s no problem at all. Corrin is a nice… Person.”

“Well then, Corrin should be in the gardens. You are free for today. I’ll be in here studying with Odin by my side, so don’t worry.”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you,” Niles said, bowing slightly once again and hurrying out of the room.

Here goes nothing.  
-

Niles walked along to the garden, looking out the window to see if Corrin was there.

He was, sitting in the shade of a blossom tree, his face peaceful, his body at ease.  
Niles gulped. He could feel his heart racing. He wanted Corrin to be like that with him…

He took a couple of deep breaths, made sure the ring was in his pocket, and stepped outside.  
-  
“Good day, Lord Corrin.” Niles said calmly, as he sat down next to Corrin. (Although he sounded cool, he really was dying inside.)

“Ah, hello, Niles!” Corrin smiled. “How can I help you?” he turned towards the archer.

“Well, this might seem… Out of character, but I was hoping we could have a… Serious chat.” Niles said, looking at the prince’s smile. Gods. He was so beautiful….

Corrin’s smile faded, and instantly, a worried expression crossed on his face. “Oh, no, that doesn’t sound good. Is.. Something the matter?” 

Gods. What a sweet and caring man…

“Depends on how you answer.” the archer smirked.

“Ah, well… What did you want to talk about?” Corrin pulled his legs up and rested his head on his knees, looking over at Niles, and smiling.

And adorable, too…

“I was.. Thinking. Do you think, Corrin, that a person can be irreversibly damaged?” 

“Niles..” Corrin straightened his legs. “Is this… How you feel about yourself and your past?”

“No, Corrin. Although.. I was wondering if that is how you look at me. Like someone who can never be repaired.”

“Niles.. Why do you bring this up?” Corrin looked confused.

“Corrin….” he placed his hand on top of the Prince’s and was vastly relieved when he didn’t pull it away. “Do you think.. Someone with a broken and heartache filled past.. Can have a happy future?” 

Corrin looked into the archer’s eye. “If you recalled, Niles, my life wasn’t a fairy tale either… I’d certainly hope that it would be possible.” 

“Corrin.”

“Yes?”

Niles took a deep breath.

“What if.. Two people with bad histories come together? Would it… Be possible for them to build a future.. Together? As.. As one.”

“Y-you mean.. As two married people?!” Corrin began to blush, averting his eyes. 

“Yes.” Niles took both of Corrin’s hands in his. “Corrin. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. There is no one I have in common more, or anyone I trust more than you. You’ve truly shown compassion at my past situation. And.. There’s so much more that I love about you.”

Corrin looked astonished. “This is.. So much to take in.”

“Please.. Corrin..” he reached into his pocket and pulled out the simple silver band. “Will you take this ring and marry me?”

Corrin looked down, then casted his eyes up at Niles. “Niles..” he said, and looked away again.

Niles’s heart fell.

He let go of Corrin’s hands. “You seem hesitant. That’s okay. I knew.. I knew that my chances were slim.” he began to get up and leave, now knowing the true feeling of having his heart be broken. 

Once again, he thought. Once again. 

“Niles! Niles, wait!” Corrin’s hand grabbed Niles’s shoulder, and the archer turned around, his heart half filled with hope. 

“Yes, Corrin?” he said, trying to keep his cool.

“In truth.. Niles.. I’ve become… enamored with you. You’ve overcome so much. You could have given up.. But you didn’t… you’ve shown me our past is our of our control… And you’ve shown me how to move forward.. And I.. I could not think of anyone else I’d like to move forward with.” he took Niles’s hand in his. “So.. Yes. I will marry you.” 

 

Niles grinned. “Oh, Gods, I knew today would be a good day.” 

Niles took the ring out of his pocket again and this time, took Corrin’s hand as he slid it on his ring finger. Niles looked up at his now fianceé, who was blushing once more and smiling. 

“I love you, Corrin.” Niles put his hand on Corrin’s cheek and began to move closer. 

“I love you too, Niles.” 

Their lips met under the cherry blossom trees, Corrin doing his best to kiss Niles back, and Niles kissing with zero effort at all. 

When they pulled away, Corrin was blushing harder, and bit his lip. “That was.. Nice..”

 

“It was, Corrin.” Niles smiled. “Now that the.. Ah, hard part is out of the way, we don’t have to act.. Reserved anymore.” Niles grabbed his fianceé by the hips and pulled him close.”

“W-wait. That was your reserved?” Corrin’s face was as red as a tomato now.

Niles bit his lover’s ear softly. “You haven’t seen anything yet.” he whispered.

Corrin blinked. “Your room. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im finally starting to feel a little better mentally, so expect to see new works and chapters for the series i have to come, just a little less slowly.


End file.
